The Dragons of New York
by DragonGirlLovesTMNT
Summary: "I'd always had a way with animals, so it made sense that Leo told me to get the dragons to trust us. What he didn't know was that one of them was closer than he thought."
1. Chapter 1

"Faster, Garnet!" I roared, taking flight.

"Alright. Try to keep up, Emerald!" the red eyed dragon roared, racing in front of me. I stared at Garnetfor a while before flying after her.

It wasn't long before Amethyst appeared beside me. "Emerald's got a girlfriend! Emerald's got a girlfriend!" I clawed at her. I honestly had no idea who was more annoying. Amethyst or Mikey. My anger was short lived, though. Judging by where the moon  
was, 5:00 was fast approaching. Leo would be awake soon.

I got to the lairat five minutes after. I thought I was home free when "Raph? Where have you been?" Great. Fearless was up. I had to think of something fast.

"Kicking purple dragon butt!" I hated lying to my older brother, but right now, it was the only thing that could protect me. Protect the dragons. Protect Garnet. After thinking about it, I realized that it was partially true. I _had_ kicked Citrine's  
butt ina race. The more I thought about what happened, the more Garnet came to mind.

"Raph. You have that look again"

"What look?"

"Oh, you know what look. Who is she?"

"Fine. Her name is Garnet. She's the most beautiful girl in the world"

"Aw! Raphie and Garnet sitting in a-"

"MIKEY!"

* * *

When April came, she held her laptop tight against her body. "Hey guys. You have got to see this!"We all crowded around her. I hoped that,whatever it was, it wasn't a dragon.

"What is it?" Donnie asked.

"This" She pressedthe play button on the screen, and my hope was torn to pieces. There, in the middle of the screen, was a dark blue dragon with black eyes. Onyx.

"Slow down, Emerald!" she roared.

"No! I wanna try to catch up with Garnet!" the other dragon roared, coming on screen. I gasped. The other dragon was me! I had let myself get caught on video.

"Give it up, Emerald! You _know_ she's the fastest!"

"Garnet might be the fastest, but I'm a close second" the me in the video roared, and took off a few seconds before the video ended.

"Is there any way you could tell what they were saying, April?"

"Sorry, Donnie. I don't have the programming skills to-"

"Say no more! I'll have this translated by tonight!"

* * *

Once I was sure Leo and Master Splinter were asleep, I snuck out with true ninja steath. Or so I thought. "Raph? Where are you going?" I facepalmed. I had forgotten that Donnie was still up.

"Hey, Donnie. You know the dragon in the video April showed us? The red and green one?" My immediate younger brother nodded. "That's me." I cocked my head. "You can pick your jaw up off the floor, now"

"So you know what the dragons in the video were saying?"

"Yes. The other dragon in the video is Onyx. We were talking about another dragon. The girl I have a crush on, Garnet. But don't call her Garnet. Especially around Leo. He knows I like a girl named Garnet, and if he knows there's a dragon named Garnet,  
he's smart enough to draw conclusions"

"So, what am I supposed to call her instead?"

"How about...Ruby. Now, I have to go lecture Onyx about being more careful. And Citrine wanted a rematch after I kicked her butt when we raced last night"

"Are _all_ of your names names of gemstones?"

"As dragons, yes. As people, no. Can we please talk about this tomorrow?"

"Alright"

* * *

"You should have been more careful!" I roared at Onyx.

"You were the one who flew ahead trying to fly next to your girlfriend, Garnet!"

Garnet looked back and forth between me and Onyx. "Girlfriend? Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, I..um" I started, "I...really like you, Garnet. You're the most beautiful dragon I've ever seen. I love you"

"Well, I may or may not have a crush on a dragon who may or may not have green eyes"

"Would this dragon alsohave red and green scales?"

Onyx did the dragon equivalent of a facepalm. "Oh for crying out loud, Emerald! Garnet has a crush on YOU! BOTH OF YOU JUST KISS ALREADY!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What do we do about the dragons, Leo?" Mikey asked during breakfast.

I scoffed. "Why should we do anything? The dragons aren't hurting anyone"

"True, but" Leo was now in "ninja leader" mode, "there are two dragons in New York City and-"

"Eight. There are eight dragons in New York City"

"Alright. Raph, since you are so good with animals, why don't you see if you can get them to trust us so we can gather as much information as possible"

I sighed. I'd always had a way with animals, so it made sense that Leo told me to get the dragons to trust us. What he didn't know was that one of them was closer than he thought. "What if I can't do that?"

"We might need some tranquilizer darts to shoot one or two down with"

* * *

"What are you guys gearing up for, D?"

"April! Hi! We're getting ready for a dragon hunt"

"I need to go talk to Sensei" I said wearily, which earned me a suspicious look from Leo as I started towards the dojo.

* * *

"What is it that troubles you, my son?"

"We're going on a dragon hunt. There are eight dragons in this city. Garnet, Citrine, Emerald, Sapphire, Amethyst, Onyx, Opal, and Tourmaline. And one of the dragons, Emerald, is sitting right in front of you"I  
hid my laughter. Master Splinter's face was PRICELESS!

"Who knows about this other than you?"

"Just you and Donnie"

As if on cue, Donnie came in. "Raph. Time to go" I shot him a worried smile. "It's okay. I made sure that the two of us were paired up"

I let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Thanks"

* * *

We had been outside the lair for about five minutes whenCitrine nearly collided with me. "Hi, Emmy! Emmy, Emmy, Emmy, Emmy, Emmy!" She was currently the size of a car.

I facepalmed. "You know I hate it when you guys call me 'Emmy'"

"Sorry Emerald" she shrank to the size of a chihuahua and lept into my arms.

"Woah" Donnie said from behind me, "amazing"

I shrugged. "All dragons have special abilities. Of course, other than fire and venom. Garnet and Amethyst are different though. Garnet's is the heat of her fire, and Amethyst's is the potency of her venom. Citrine can change her size. Sapphire can sense  
hidden intentions"

"What's your special ability?"

I pointed to the crack in my shell and grinned. "Lightning! Tourmaline's is ice. Opal can talk as a dragon. Onyx can turn invisible"

"Cool. For once, I'm actually speechless"

"You're speechless? THE WORLD IS ENDING!" I laughed my shell off; he rolled his eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Raphie's got a girlfriend! Raphie's got a girlfriend! And her name is Garnet! Raphie and Garnet sitting in a tree-" Mikey was up to it again. I felt my fingers curl into talons. no no no no no no no no no. I had to settle this _and_ keep my secret,  
/so I settled it the only way that I knew would accomplish both.

Fists clenched, I yelled "MIKEY!"

"meep"

"I swear. Do you _try_ to push me pastmy breaking point? I am too exhausted for this" I ran to my room as fast as possible. Luckily, it was close enough to the common room for me to eavesdrop.

"You guys ever notice Raph is acting weird?" I could hear the concern in April's voice.

"What? What gave you that idea?" Donnie was really nervous. I made a mental note to give that guy some acting lessons.

"He _never_ resolves conflicts without using hisfists. Especially not by running off to his room I get the feeling that he's hiding something"

"No! No. No one is hiding anything from anyone. We _always_ tell each other _everything_ "

"Wait a minute. You...never...disagree with me. I could say jumping off a cliff is a good idea, and you would listen"

"No, I wouldn't"

"You would listen, and you would do it. Wouldn't you?"

"No. I. Would. Not. Is it hot in here?" he ran to my room. "You really need to lock that door. What if I had been Leo?"

" _That_ would be terrific" I said sarcastically. "I'm surprised"

"Why?"

"You know I'm a dragon, but you don't think some freak"

"Raph. You're a mutant turtle trained in the art of ninjutsu. That ship sailed a _long_ time ago"

I laughed so hard I started coughing. After a minute of that, I finally choked out "I think I coughed up my spleen"

"Eh, you'll live" I gave him the "Um. Excuse me?" look. "What? You actually can live without your spleen. As well as your gallbladder, appendix; you can live with only one kidney"

"I get the point! There are a lot ofinternal organs I can live without"

"Not a lot. You need you brain, your lungs, your brain, your heart-"

"I don't have a heart. I'm not a girl"

"You do have a heart. I know that because otherwise, you'd be dead. It's not a muscle like Mikey says it is. It's part if your circulatory system, not your muscular system. It pumps blood through your body so you survive"

"Donnie! Shut up!"

"How did we get into thisconversation?"

"I said 'I think I coughed up my spleen'"

* * *

"What's with the cheshire cat grin?" Garnet asked me as I approached the other dragons. "Didsomething _interesting_ happen?"

"I coughed up my spleen"

"Did something interesting actually happen?"

"My brother knows I'm a dragon and doesn't think I'm some freak. I told him that, and he was like 'Raph. You're a mutant turtle trained in the art of ninjutsu. That ship sailed a _long_ time ago' and I laughed so hard I _almost_ coughed up  
my

spleen"

Amethyst was visibly mad at me. "You _told_ someone!?"

"He would have found out anyway!"

"Garnet. Do it"

She looked at me and then at Amethyst. "No"

"No?"

"I will not do it. Ever"

"Then you leave me no choice" The two started fighting. I watched in horror as one of the spikes on Amethyst's tail slashed Garnet's leg and she bit Garnet's arm.

"GARNET!" I yelled as she fell to the ground. "Can you turn into a human so I can get you to Donnie" Her wings and tail disappeared; she shrank to the size of a normal person as her darkredscales softened into a dress. As I picked her up,

she opened her eyes for me to see they were still red.

"You'll be alright" I promised as I swept her dark brown hair outof her face. "Donnie will help you"


	4. Chapter 4

"DONNIE!" I yelled, carrying Garnet into the lair.

"What is it, Raph?"

I tried to explain the situation as calmly as possible, but it came out more like "It's Garnet. Amethyst... got mad ... bit her... arm... venom... tail spikes ... slashed her leg ... unconscious ... HELP!"

"Put her down on the table"

"I got a little of Amy's venom. If that helps"

"Thank you" he examined the venom under the microscope. "Holy sewer apples! That's not good!"

That was not exactly what I wanted to hear. "What is it?"

"If I don't get to work on an anti-venom quickly, she may not have long"

"Well then. WORK! FAST!" A tear threatened to roll down my cheek. I let it. Garnet's _life_

was in Donnie's hands.

After a few hours, Donnie came out of his lab. "How is she?" I asked, in the verge of more tears.

"She'll be alright in a few days. She's been wanting to talk to you"

I ran over to him and started squeezing the life out of him. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!

"Uh, Raph?"

"What?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure!"

"Could you pleasestop trying to break me in half"

"Oops" I let him go and ran into the lab at top speed.

"Raph?" She asked when she saw me. "Raph!" She said it like it was the only word she knew.

"I'm here, Garnet"

"I love you, Raphie"

"I love you too, Garnet. Although,if you were Mikey, I'd pound your head in for calling me Raphie"

"Whatever"

"I told you not to tick Amy off"

"Really? I literally almost died and you're saying I told you so?"

"Have you met me? You could have actually died and I'd be telling your body 'I told you not to do that. I told you so'"

"Raph. You are sick and twisted. I like that in people"

"Thanks"


	5. Chapter 5

**Question: How do you keep your secret when you just blurted it out in front of Leo and Mikey?**

 **Answer: BROTHERLY FLUFF**

 **TMNTtmntTMNTtmntTMNTtmntTMNTtmntTMNTtmntTMNTtmntTMNTtmntTMNTtmntTMNT**

Donnie called me over to his doorway. "I don't see how any of this is possible" he said as soon as I was close enough that he could talk to me without Leo and Mikey hearing.

"Hello!" I said, a little too loudly, "Fire breathing dragon! Right here!" My eyes widened in shock when I realized my other two brothers must have heard me. Fortunately, I remembered a game we used to play when we were little. "I'm always the fire breathing dragon. You're always the king. Mikey and Leo are always the knights"

"Yeah! Yeah! LET'S PLAY!" Mikey yelled, practically bouncing his way over here. "Oh, no! There's a dragon in the kingdom! What do we do, your highness?"

"Fear not, brave Sir Mikey" Donnie said in a deep voice, "For I, King Donatello know the dragon's one weakness"

My jaw dropped. "You wouldn't"

"Oh, but I would" he said with an evil smile, "TICKLE TORTURE!"

I let out a small grunt as he pushed me backwards and started pretending to try to tickle me to death. I fought to try to get him off. "Oh, no! The dragon fights back! Help me, Sir Mikey!"

"Of course I will help you, my king" Mikey said with a bow before joining the tickle torture.

I couldn't help but grin. My turn. "ROAR! The dragon laughs so hard from being being tickled, that his fiery breath torches King Donatello AND Sir Mikey! Who will save the citizens of Ninja Land now?" Mikey and Donnie rolled off of me and pretended to be dead.

Leo stood up on the couch and raised one of his katanas in the air. "Do not worry, citizens of Ninja Land. Sir Leo will save the day once again!" he said before bowing and saying "Thank you" to an imaginary audience multiple times. I sighed. Why, Leo?

"Just save everyone already!" I yelled.

"Fine. Sir Leo takes out his trusty katana and, with all his strength, thrusts it through the dragon's heart!" He gently poked me with the tip of the blade.

"Roar! RAWR! NOOO! Bleh, I'm dead"

"What did we just witness?" Casey asked, hopping over the turnstiles.

"Yeah. What was that, Donnie?" April asked, coming over to us.

Donnie raised his arm. "Can't talk. Still dead"

I could almost hear April roll her eyes. "Princess April uses her psychic powers to bring King Donatello back so he can explain what the heck just happened"

"Leo slayed a fire breathing dragon"

"I can see that. I'm not blind"

"Raphael, Donatello, may I speak with the two of you?"

"Hai, Sensei"

 **TMNTtmntTMNTtmntTMNTtmntTMNTtmntTMNTtmntTMNTtmntTMNTtmntTMNTtmntTMNT**

"Raphael, it is apparent that this secret is becoming a burden"

"It always has been a burden. And it probably always will be" I turned to Donnie. "You remember when we were six and I had that nightmare?"

"Yes"

{Start of flashback} **[FLUFF ALERT!]**

 _Third person P.O.V._

"DONNIE!" Raph yelled after waking up from a nightmare.

Donnie rushed into Raph's room to find his older brother sitting upright on his bed, crying into his teddy bear. "What is it, Raphie?"

"I-I had a b-bad dream"

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"I could t-turn into a d-dragon whenever I wanted, a-and Leo knew. And th-the dragon queen killed him 'cause he knew"

"It's okay. It was just a dream. Leo's alright"

"H-how do you know?"

"I know everything. Wanna help me make sure Leo's alright?"

"Yeah!" So the two walked across the hall to the room the eldest turtle slept in. Leo was sound asleep, holding one of his Space Heroes action figures.

"See, Raphie? Leo's right here, and he's always gonna be right here with us. I'll make sure of it. No dragon queen is gonna mess with my brothers! Now, why don't you tell me what the dragon queen looks like"

"She's big and and she's black and she has purple eyes"

"Well, did you know that big, black dragons with purple eyes are scared of jack o' lanterns?"

"R-really?"

"Yeah! I got a jack o' lantern lamp that I'm gonna plug in by your bed so the dragon queen won't come within a mile of here!"

"Yay! Thanks, Donnie!"

{end of flashback}

 _Raph's P.O.V._

"Scared you to death, didn't it"

"Yeah. Thought of losin' any of my brothers ta Amethyst still scares me"

"That's why..."

"That's why I never told anyone" I stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to an old friend"


	6. Chapter 6

Being a dragon meant that I could get places faster. When I'm alone, of course. I ran into Tourmaline on my way to the Mighty Mutanimals' lair.

"Hey, Raph"

"How do you know that's my name?"

"First of all, we're best friends. Second, you told all the dragons last time we saw you. Well, sort of"

"Best friends?"

"Yeah"

"Casey?!"

"Goongala"

* * *

 **Mikey's P.O.V.**

Raph, for some reason, left. He didn't storm out though. He just ran out like his mask was on fire or something. Weird. I had the bright idea to follow him, and, being me, I did.

I hadn't even been outside of the lair for five minutes when I saw two dragons. The red and green one had a darker green lightning bolt on one of its wings. The light blue one had an almost white snowflake on the same wing. Cool. They were having a decent  
/conversation. Or a heated argument. I had no idea. I don't speak dragon talk. So I just asked "Are you two, like, best friends?" And then the strangest thing happened. Lightning Bolt actually nodded! "You understood me?" Snowflake answered with a  
/nod this time. I couldn't believe this. I was having a conversation with two dragons! Then Lightning Bolt looked at me really worriedly. "Are you worried" I thought about a name for the dragon. Green scales. Dark green lightning bolt. Neon green eyes  
/that, for some reason, looked strangely familiar. If I didn't know better, I'd say this dragon was Raphie! I mean, how ridiculous would that be? So I just settled for "Green Lightning? You look worried"

Then a blueish-purpleish dragon with white eyes appeared out of nowhere and actually started talking! "Green Lightning? Wow, Emerald, your-" The dragon was cut off by Green Light - I mean Emerald - tackling him and pinning him to the ground. "What was  
/that for?"

"RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR"

"You're worried about Queen Amethyst hurting your family? Really?" Wait a minute. Family?

"RROAR" Was that...sarcasm? Sar-freaking-casm.

Then, the other dragon turned and faced me! "Hi! I'm Opal. These two goons are Emerald and Tourmaline"

"I'm Mikey"

"Hi, Mikey!"

"I can't believe I'm talking to a dragon!" I yelled, "I'm gonna tell my bros!" I heard Emerald laugh as I ran off.

* * *

 **Raph's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe I'm talking to a dragon!" Well, believe it, little brother. Ya been talking to one your whole life. I laughed as I continued towards my destination.

Strangely, it was Pigeon Pete that greeted me. "Hi!"

"Hi. I need to talk to Slash" As I neared the one turtle who really understood me, I could tell I was being followed. "Alone, Pigeon Pete"

* * *

"Why are you so insistent on being alone, Raphael?"

"Because I need to talk about the secret. I...think it's time I tell everyone. It's gotten almost impossible to keep the secret now. I want you guys there as well"

"Alright"

* * *

I texted Donnie before I took flight.

 _Text April. Tell her to come to the lair._

 _Why?_

 _I'm gonna tell everyone the secret._

 _Okay. And It's 'I'm going to tell everyone the secret'._

When I got back, my brothers, April, and Casey were waiting. And I was the center of attention. The mutanimals got there a few minutes later. "Hi, guys" I started, nervous, "I have something I need to tell you"

I heard Donnie whisper "Booyakasha"

"I...I'm a dragon...with...both fire and lightning"

As I turned into a dragon, Mikey's jaw dropped. "EMERALD!?" I nodded. "BOOYAKASHA!"

* * *

 _ **Hi! Before Ipublish chapter 7, I'm going to start a prequel. Why? Because stuff happens in the next chapter that is explained in the prequel.**_


End file.
